AND THEN
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Aku baru mempelajari belakangan, melarikan diri adalah jalan paling mudah tapi juga jalan yang paling sepih. Jalan sepih ini mulai terganggu dari sini. Aku Do Kyungsoo dan ini ceritaku. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap tentang romance, sebab ini hanya cerita tentang melarikan diri/KAISOO/BL/ Chap 3 UP
1. EPILOG

EPILOG

* * *

PAIRING : KAISOO AND

WARNING : BL, VERY SLOW UPDATE

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine

* * *

Entah sejak kapan hatiku mulai membuat dinding semipermiabel. Beberapa perasaan kuizinkan masuk, beberapa tertahan di dinding, beberapa bahkan hancur. Syarat untuk perasaan yang bisa lewat adalah tidak terdeksi kemungkinan menggangu, mengacau, apalagi menyakiti. Tapi, beberapa perasaan terlalu kecil hingga lolos seleksi.

Tak tahu bahwa perasaan itu perlahan akan tumbuh besar dan mengacaukan sistem pertahanan. Tak tahu bahwa perasaan itu akan memiliki akar yang menguat hingga tak bisa terusir keluar. Tak tahu bahwa perasaan itu datang akan membuat perasaan-perasaan lain mulai bisa masuk. Dan sistem pertahanan bukan hanya kacau tapi hancur.

Aku pertamakali melihatnya saat di sebuah buku baru kehidupanku, tepat di halaman pertama. Halaman ini akan sempat terlupakan sebelum beberapa kejadian kecil membawaku membukanya kembali. Di halaman itu tertulis bahwa latar tempatnya adalah ruangan kecil yang terisi sekitar lima puluh orang, kemungkinan memulai buku baru juga. Latar waktunya adalah pagi hari yang cerah. Latar suasananya sulit dijelaskan, sebab sang tokoh utama bahkan tidak mengindahkan untuk merasakan ketertarikan sedikitpun.

Saat itu, aku duduk di ujung meja-meja yang tersusun membentuk U, dekat dengan pintu, dan juga dengan dosen-dosen yang bercerita banyak hal, tentang riwayat pendidikan yang justru terdengar seperti riwayat kesombongan bagiku. Atau tentang pengalaman mereka sekolah di luar negeri, yang lagi-lagi terdengar seperti pengakuan keangkuhan. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak jika aku membaca ulang halaman ini.

Seorang dosen, jika tidak salah Prof. Kangin bertanya tentang motivasi kami memasuki department ini, _International Relation_. Pikiranku yang harus kuakui terkadang naif spontan membayangkan tentang berkeliling dunia, menjadi seorang diplomat atau duta besar yang tinggal di negara orang, atau bekerja di organisasi internasional dan tinggal di negara orang, dan semua hal yang sesungguhnya hanya berpusat pada ide melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya.

Motivasiku terdengar lebih seperti tujuan meski keduanya berbeda. Tapi aku tidak terganggu untuk memikirkannya. Seperti yang kukatakan, semua hal tentangku hanya berpusat pada ide melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya. Masuk departemen ini bukanlah langkah jauh, tapi langkah terjauh yang bisa kuambil saat itu.

Di saat aku hanya diam tanpa niat menjawab apapun, seorang lelaki berkulit tan berkacamata mengangkat tangannya. Prof. Kangin nampak antusias. Bagaimana lagi, para mahasiswa baru masih malu-malu menunjukan dirinya, tapi lelaki berkulit tan itu mengangkat tangan tanpa ragu. Orang-orang di sampingku berbisik memuji jawaban lelaki itu.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa menarik atensiku, pertahananku sekokoh baja ketika berhubungan dengan distraksi. Kecuali tata bahasanya yang bisa diberikan nilai _excellent_ , tak ada hal lain yang menarik. tak ada sedikitpun. Kupikir dia hanya lelaki kelewat pintar yang jago berbicara, kemampuan yang tidak kumiliki, sebab aku lebih suka menulis.

Itu adalah halaman pertama. Halaman-halaman selanjutnya sama sekali tidak menyinggung lelaki itu kecuali beberapa hal tentang betapa irihnya aku akan kecerdasannya. Itu hanya beberapa kalimat dari lembaran-lembaran yang sudah lebih dari seratus halaman. Tapi, tanpa kau sadari, sebenarnya sebagian besar cerita lembaran-lembaran itu selalu memuat tentangnya, hanya saja kebanyakan tidak tertulis.

Dia ada, tapi hanya sepintas lalu mengisi latar. Ibarat figuran yang bahkan wajahnya tak tertangkap kamera. Saat aku menceritakan tentang kekejaman senior yang berlagak memiliki hak atas hidup juniornya, tak ada nama ataupun hal yang mengenai dia yang tertulis. Tapi saat aku membaca ulang halaman-halaman itu, aku menjadi ingat tentangnya.

Di halaman-halaman buku itu, nama yang paling banyak disebut ―selain teman-teman "dekatku" ― mungkin adalah Suho, leader tepilih yang memiliki perangai _gentle_. Suatu hari, teman-temanku yang terkadang kelewat tidak memiliki kesibukan bermain _truth or dare_. Mulut botol mengarah kepadaku.

Baekhyun, temanku yang jahil bertanya "Di antara teman-teman seangkatan kita, menurutmu, siapa yang paling mendekati _ideal_ _future husband_?" Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah, dan keluargaku adalah alasan utama untuk itu. Tapi ini bukanlah pertanyaan sulit sebab aku hanya perlu menyebutkan satu nama. Dan yang terlintas di pikiranku saat itu adalah Suho. Tidak perlu dijelaskan sebab dia memiliki semua hal yang orang-orang inginkan. Tipe lelaki yang akan membuat wanita manapun merasa berharga. Ia lelaki yang baik, pemimpin yang baik, karena itulah namanya cukup banyak disebutkan.

Atau ada nama lain, Sehun, si tampan bertubuh model. Tipe lelaki yang akan membuat wanita menggila karena ketampanannya. Aku tidak akan ragu menyebutkan namanya saat teman-teman kurang kesibukan-ku bertanya siapa yang paling tampan. Raut wajahnya datar sedatar tembok, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia orang yang peduli.

Suatu waktu aku pernah berada dalam satu kelompok dengannya. Aku merasa merasa ingin melarikan diri lagi sebab tugas begitu sulit, terutama untukku yang bukan berlatar ilmu sosial tapi teman-teman kelompokku bahkan tidak terganggu untuk membantuku. Tapi Sehun membantuku, dia berlatar ilmu sosial dan membuatku banyak terbantu, meskipun memang seharusnya dia ikut bekerja.

Kupikir waktu itu dia hanya terlalu kasihan melihatku, tapi di kemudian hari ia cukup banyak membantuku bahkan secara tidak langsung. Karena itulah ia cukup banyak mengisi cerita di bukuku. Kami tidak bisa dikatakan dekat tapi ia bahkan pernah menceritakan, entah sadar atau tidak bahwa ia menyukai salah satu temanku, Luhan.

Jika ditanya nama lain, tentu itu adalah Chanyeol. Alasan nama Chanyeol sering muncul di bukuku adalah karena sifat _happy virus_ -nya. Tingkahnya yang lucu selalu membuat orang tergelak. Ia jelas tahu aku bukan orang yang gampang tersenyum, tapi dia selalu berusaha membuatku tertawa. Alasan lain adalah karena Baekhyun menyukainya. Tiap "percakapan" kami, jika bisa dibilang begitu sebab nyatanya aku lebih banyak diam, selalu nama Chanyeol tidak pernah absent.

Si cerewet Baekhyun menceritakan ini-itu tentangnya bahkan yang sudah sepuluh kali ia ceritakan. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku hanya diam dan Luhan sesekali memutar bola matanya dan mencibir sesekali. Mereka berdua biasanya akan berkahir beradu argument sementara aku hanya menatap setengah putus asa setengah datar.

Masih banyak nama-nama lain, tapi nama Jongin atau pun Kai tidak pernah disebutkan. Halaman pertama pun tidak menyebutkan namanya, hanya ciri-cirinya. Setidaknya sampai cerita memenuhi seperembat buku, tepat di halaman pertama bab baru, saat memasuki semester dua perkuliahan.

Hal ini berawal dari keputusanku mengambil eskul jurnalistik, hanya karena peminatnya paling sedikit. Hal yang kutahu adalah hanya tiga orang dari departemenku yang mengambil jurnalistik, dan ketiganya tidak dekat denganku. Luhan memutuskan mengambil tari sementara Baekhyun memilih paduan suara.

Tapi toh tidak masalah, aku hanya akan melulusi eskul ini dan terbebas dari segala hal memuakkan tentangnya. Jika ada hal yang kubenci tentang memulai buku baru, itu adalah kemiripan dengan buku sebelumnya. Eskul mengingatkanku tentang masa-masa SMA dan aku tidak suka sebab rasanya seperti pelarianku tidak begitu jauh.

Pembimbing eskul jurnalistik adalah senior dari departemen ilmu komunikasi, dia cantik melupakan fakta bahwa ia lelaki. Namanya Kim Heechul, dua tahun di atasku. Pembimbing sedang menjelaskan dasar-dasar jurnalistik saat dua orang masuk ke kelas, laki-laki dan perempuan, Jongin dan Hyuna.

Aku hanya menatap datar meski sempat bertanya-tanya sebab aku tidak melihat nama Jongin di kertas pendaftaran saat itu. Namanya bahkan tidak disebutkan saat pembukaan eskul. Tapi toh itu tak akan ada pengaruhnya untukku.

Hyuna ternyata gadis periang yang baik dan mudah bergaul. Aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya, aku bahkan belum pernah berbicara dengannya sebelum itu. Satu-satunya hal yang kutahu tentangnya adalah hal menyangkut Jongin. Mereka selalu bersama, masuk kelas bersama, keluar kelas bersama, setiap aku melihat mereka selalu bersama. Aku berpikir mereka pacaran tapi sepertinya tidak karena hubungan mereka benar-benar terlihat hubunganku, Luhan, dan Baekhyun, pertemanan.

Jongin pun sebenarnya cukup ramah dan cepat berbaur dengan anggota lain. Ia sering tersenyum, mungkin karena menyadari ia memiliki senyum yang "bagus". Meski namanya sudah mulai muncul sesekali dalam halaman bukuku, kami belum pernah berbicara bahkan setelah dua minggu menjadi anggota jurnalistik.

Tidak sampai, projek membuat majalah dimulai. Hal ini sempat membuatku menyesal memasuki jurnalistik sebab itu berarti aku akan semakin sibuk. Tugas menulis satu berita saja sudah cukup membuatku repot kesana-kemari, mencari topik dan wawancara. Padahal eskul hanya bernilai sepertiga dari satu mata kuliah, mengapa justru menjadi hal yang paling merepotkan.

Proyek membuat majalah membuatku berakhir satu tim dengan Jongin, dia adalah pemimpin redaksi dan aku menjadi editor. Pimpinan redaksi dan editor adalah ibarat rima dan bait dalam puisi, selalu mengikuti satu sama lain. Kesuksesan tim ditentukan keduanya. Meski pun terlalu jauh membandingkan keduanya dengan puisi yang sarat akan romansa. Tapi toh puisi tidak selalu tentang cinta, meskipun selalu tentang perasaan yang kuat.

Selama Eskul berlangsung, aku menjadi cukup dekat dengan Jongin dan Hyuna. Kupikir itu karena keadaan. Jadwal padat membuat kami sering bersama, rapat, hunting berita, menulis berita, bahkan hal diluar jurnalistik seperti makan siang bersama. Aku bahkan pernah menginap di apartement Hyuna untuk mengejar _deadline_. Aku dan Jongin ternyata memiliki ketertarikan yang sama, kami sama-sama sangat menyukai _Detective Conan_. Rasa suka sampai ke titik kami menghafal semua pemain utama maupun figuran, rasa suka sampai kami mengingat tiap kasus. Di sela-sela kesibukan, kami menjadi sering berbagi cerita, dari yang serius sampai lelucon garing. Semuanya hanya berputar sekitar Conan.

Seperti aku memulai kesibukan di jurnalistik, Baekhyun dan Luhan juga sibuk dengan eskul mereka. Kami hanya bertemu di kelas dan _chatting_ di group. Aku dan mereka terpecah dalam satu hal, mereka memilih untuk mengikuti tahap keanggotaan senat fakultas, sementara aku yang memang dari awal tak peduli memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan. Hal ini membuat kami semakin jarang bersama. Tapi itu bukan seperti kami saling menjauhi, ini hanya masalah waktu. Setelah eskul berakhir, semua akan kembali seperti awal.

Eskul berakhir, yang berarti semester dua berakhir, yang berarti memulai bab baru. Halaman pertama berisi tentang libur panjangku. Ada yang berubah dari warna ceritaku, saat membaca ulang bab ini, aku sadar bahwa itu adalah pemainnya meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terang-terangan mengakui. Aku masih sering bertukar pesan dengan Hyuna, dia menceritakan tentang liburannya di Jepang yang membuatku iri. Mungkin karena Hyuna selalu bersama Jongin, sulit untuk mengobrol dengan Hyuna tanpa teringat Jongin. Dan tanpa sadar aku merindukan berbagi cerita dengan Jongin tentang Conan. Setiap selesai menonton episode baru, aku selalu berpikir tentang bagaimana reaksinya. Aku juga membayangkan wajah antusiasnya saat bercerita tentang _movie_ terbaru.

Itu tidak menggangguku, penjaga dalam dindingku tidak bereaksi sebab ini hanyalah tentang rasa senang menemukan orang dengan _hobby_ sama. Tapi siapa sangka, zat kecil itu akan bermutasi menjadi perasaan yang cukup mengganggu. Lebih mengganggu ketimbang _sad ending_ sebuah novel. Meski pada akhirnya novel itu akan ku buang jauh jauh di sudut rak perpustakaan kota. Lebih mengganggu ketimbang efek sebuah lagu sedih yang tiba-tiba mengingatkanku pada kesedihan. Meski pada akhirnya lagu itu akan ku hapus dalam _playlist_.

Sesuatu yang orang sebut sebagai takdir sepertinya tidak berteman baik dengan ego. Bahkan keduanya tak pernah bertemu dalam sebuah pemikiran sejak perkenalan. Mungkin terkadang ego sedikit melemah, tapi percayalah aku adalah orang paling keras kepala. Mungkin saja takdir yang akan berbelok ke arah lain. Aku baru mempelajari belakangan, melarikan diri adalah jalan paling mudah tapi juga jalan yang paling sepih. Jalan sepih ini mulai terganggu dari sini. Aku Do Kyungsoo dan ini ceritaku. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap tentang romance, sebab ini hanya cerita tentang melarikan diri.

* * *

TBC ..


	2. Chapter 1 Reality

**Chapter 1 Reality**

Dalam pandangan realist, dunia adalah sistem yang anarki di mana konflik akan terus terjadi. Masing-masing negara memiliki kepentingannya yang akan mereka capai dengan berbagai cara termasuk berperang. Tapi kurasa, negara bukannya suka perang, mereka hanya hanya terlalu takut membuka diri karena takut akan disakiti. Mereka hanya suka untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok kuat proteksionisme, menganggap bahwa itu adalah cara paling tepat menjaga semuanya tetap aman.

* * *

Naomi Rane

Present

AND THEN

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

EXO and others characters are not mine

 **Pairing**

KAISOO

And others official pair

 **Warn**

Out of characters (maybe), Typo(s), BL, Very slow updates !

* * *

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang suka berbicara, lebih suka mendengar, lebih suka menulis. Ia suka memperhitungkan dan memperkirakan banyak hal sebab ia juga banyak tidak menyukai hal-hal. Saat memilih masuk ke International Relations pun, ia telah memperhitungkan banyak hal. Namun, jika ada hal yang tidak muncul di list perkiraannya, maka itu adalah yang akan ia hadapi ruang-ruang kelas. Ia pikir ia hanya akan duduk di sana, mendengarkan apa yang dosen sampaikan, mengerjakan tugas bila ada, lalu mendapat nilai tinggi. Ia pikir IR akan membuatnya satu jengkal lebih jauh dari kehidupan masyarakat di sekitarnya yang memuakkan. Dan ia rela membahas relasi antar negara yang membosankannya demi mendapatkan jarak sejengkal itu. Namun nyatanya, beberapa kali, mau - tidak mau, ia tetap harus menghadapi materi-materi yang dekat dengan berbagai isu dalam masyarakat di negaranya sendiri. Ia sudah semester 3 sekarang, sudah mulai terbiasa, tapi Prof. Yesung datang mengoyakkan keterbiasaan itu.

Prof. Yesung adalah dosen yang ia kenal paling dekat dengan mahasiswa, mungkin karena wajah dan penampilannya yang lebih mirip mahasiswa tingkat akhir ketimbang dosen. Dia tidak pernah merasa kesal dengan dosen manapun, tapi Prof. Yesung hari itu berhasil membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Membuat hatinya kembali merasakan marah yang teramat sangat, amarah yang dulu ia kubur dengan terkatung-katung.

"Kalian mendengar kasus yang menghebohkan baru-baru ini kan? Tentang seorang anak perempuan berusia 13 tahun yang diperkosa 8 orang." Para mahasiswa hanya bergumam sebagai tanda bahwa apa yang dikatakan Prof. Yesung menarik atensi mereka.

"Hari ini saya ingin kita mendiskusikan hal itu. Ini memang cukup jauh dari keilmuan kita, namun hal ini bisa menjadi dasar untuk mata kuliah studi gender nanti. Selain itu, saya ingin kalian lebih melatih kepekaan dalam menganalisis isu. Nah diskusi kita adalah mana yang salah dalam kasus pemerkosaan, laki-laki yang tidak bisa menjaga nafsu atau perempuan yang berpakaian provokatif?" Sehun mengacungkan tangannya bermaksud memberi tanggapan.

"Menurut saya perempuanlah yang salah. Laki-laki memiliki sifat alamiah untuk tergoda pada wanita seksi, karena itulah perempuan harus menjaga cara berpakaiaannya. Seperti yang orang-orang bilang, kucing akan selalu tertarik pada ikan."

Para perempuan mulai ribut dengan pernyataan Sehun sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mengontrol dirinya, jemarinya mengcengkram celana, ia tidak suka topik ini sebanyak ia tidak menyukai kenangan masa lalu.

Hyuna menimpali, "Saya rasa kita tidak bisa menyalah perempuan karena memakai baju terbuka. Mereka bisa memakai apapun yang mereka mau. Saya pernah melihat penelitian kecil, tidak semua perempuan korban pemerkosaan memakai baju terbuka saat kejadian."

Pernyataan Hyuna didukung oleh Jongin yang kebetulan berada di samping Kyungsoo karena mereka satu kelompok. "Selain bukti yang disampaikan Hyuna, kita juga bisa melihat bahwa justru di negara-negara yang masyarakatnya cenderung konservatif justru lebih banyak terjadi kasus pemerkosaan dibanding negara dengan masyarakat liberal yang kebanyakan berpakaian terbuka."

"Saya juga kurang setuju dengan logika Sehun. Jika seperti itu, bukankah kita sama saja menganggap lelaki adalah makhluk brengsek secara alamiah. Padahal brengsek bukanlah sifat yang dibawa dari lahir oleh manusia termasuk laki-laki," Suho menanggapi dengan nada bijak dan santun seperti biasanya.

Melihat mahasiswa yang antusias menyampaikan pendapatnya, Prof. Yesung kemudian mengambil alih, memilih untuk mengomentari tanggapan terkahir, dari Suho. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang eksperimen kecil yang ia tonton yang memberinya konklusi bahwa apa yang kamu pakai mempengaruhi sikap orang terhadapmu. Secara langsung dan terang-terangan ia bahkan menunjukan kesetujuannya pada pernyataan Sehun. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo pelajari tentang Prof. Yesung adalah dia bukanlah tipe dosen yang akan menengahi adu argument mahasiswa, ia telah memiliki pemikiran tersendiri yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat sehingga pada akhirnya ia bepihak pada mahasiswa yang memiliki pendapat serupa.

Kyungsoo hampir menghancurkan salah satu lapisan dinding yang ia buat. Ia hampir saja mengangkat tangannya untuk membanta semua yang dikatakan Prof. Yesung. Ia mungkin saja bisa berakhir emosional dan berkata "orang-orang sepertimu tidak tahu apapun tentang pahitnya realita harusnya diam saja." Tapi untung saja waktu perkuliahan sudah selesai. Terimakasih pada keterlambatan dosen itu memasuki kelas hingga waktu yang ia miliki lebih sedikit. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemen kecilnya dengan suasana hati yang tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

Jika orang-orang terdekat Jongin ditanya seperti apa sosok Jongin di mata mereka, maka dapat dipastikan orang-orang jajaran special itu ― keluarga inti, beberapa kerabat, dan beberapa sahabat ― akan menjawab bahwa Jongin adalah sosok menyenangkan, santai, cukup humoris, dan juga cerdas. Lain halnya jika yang ditanya adalah orang-orang yang tidak sedekat itu ― anggota seorganisasi dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya dari berbagai lomba debat yang ia ikuti ― akan menjawab bahwa Jongin adalah sosok yang sangat cerdas, terkadang sangat serius, namun terkadang juga melucu. Sosok Jongin sama, namun sifat mana yang lebih menonjol sangat berbeda tergantung seberapa dekat orang itu untuk mengupas karakter Jongin.

Bagi Jongin sendiri, ia hanyalah sosok yang menggilai _English Debating_. Tujuan jangka pendeknya sangat jelas, ia akan memasuki _Model United Nation_ , dan menjadi Ketua _English Debating Club_. Tujuan jangka panjangnya pun sejelas itu, ia akan menjuarai kompetisi _English Debating_ paling bergengsi, lalu menjadi seorang diplomat handal. Mungkin Jongin memang seperti yang disebut Kyungsoo sebagai orang yang kelewat jago berbicara.

Orang-orang seperti itu mungkin kebanyakan berakhir memiliki penampilan _nerd_ yang seketika menodai selera para penikmat _fashion_ , tapi Jongin sama sekali jauh dari kata nerd, freak, ataupun anti – social. Ia menikmati pertemanan dan memiliki beberapa sahabat dekat. Baginya sahabat adalah mereka yang tepat untuk ia ajak bersenang-senang, menikmati kesenangan di sela-sela ambisinya.

Yang tidak masuk dalam rencana detailnya adalah bertemu dengan orang yang akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Kyungsoo, pria mungil bermata bulat terang. Perasaan itu bukanlah cinta ataupun tingkatan yang lebih rendah seperti suka. Perasaan itu adalah tipe perasaan aneh tapi menggelitik, mengganggu tapi adiktif. Saking adiktifnya, ia membuat dirinya semakin larut dalam perasaan itu setiap waktu.

Seperti saat ini, raganya ada di kamar nyamannya, tapi pikirannya melalang buana mengingat Kyungsoo. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman tadi? Mengapa ia terlihat mati-matian menahan gelisah? Ia bahkan sempat melihat laki-laki mungil itu meremas kain celananya dan mengepalkan tangannya, meski wajahnya tetap datar. Ia bahkan berani bertaruh si mata bulat itu telah melukai kulit telapak tangannya sendiri.

Ada apa? Apa karena topik diskusi? Tapi jika iya, apa yang membuat laki-laki itu begitu tidak nyaman dengan topik tersebut? Apakah ia pernah… Jongin buruh-buruh menghalau pikirannya, ia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan. Ah lagi pula mengapa si mata bulat itu sangat misterius.

Jongin masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya ketika notifikasi masuk di e-mailnya. Kyungsoo mengupdate blog-nya, gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia memang sudah seperti _stalke_ r saja. Semua akun _social media_ Kyungsoo ia _follow_ dan memastikan bahwa ia mendapat notifikasi di setiap update.

 _Saya bukannya tidak setuju dengan pernyataan bahwa caramu berpakaian mempengaruhi bagaimana sikap orang terhadapmu. Saya hanya berpikir kalimat itu akan lebih tepat jika diubah menjadi "caramu berpakaian mempengaruhi bagaimana orang berpikir tentangmu." Poin pentingnya adalah pemikiran tidak selalu berujung menjadi tindakan. Setiap orang memiliki akal dan pikiran yang membuat mereka bisa mengontrol diri. Terkadang saya (dan saya yakin orang lain juga) merasa kesal hingga berpikir memukul orang, tapi itu hanya pikiran yang tidak berakhir menjadi tindakan karena saya mampu mengontrol diri._

 _Lalu dalam kasus pemerkosaan terhap perempuan, mengapa orang-orang memilih untuk menempatkan kesalahan pada perempuan yang jelas-jelas menjadi korban? Padahal sudah jelas korban pemerkosaan tidak selalu berpakaian provokatif. Tapi pelaku pemerkosaan jelas-jelas tidak mampu mengontrol diri, entah tidak mampu menahan nafsu bejadnya atau karena pengaruh alkohol._

 _Berapa banyak lagi korban yang harus berjatuhan hanya karena masyarakat memilih berdiri di sisi pelaku? Apa harus menunggu orang-orang terdekat yang menjadi korban untuk menyadari kesalahan terletak pada apa dan siapa?_

 _Hanya karena satu eksperimen yang tidak menyeluruh, orang-orang langsung menarik konklusi buta. Bagaimana jika ekperimen itu sedikit diinovasi? Eksperimen yang banyak dijadikan orang (termasuk dosen saya) sebagai landasan itu dilakukan di tempat yang sama dengan pakaian wanita itu yang diubah, eksperimen pertama menggunakan pakian provokatif dan yang kedua memakai pakain sopan dan tertutup. Saat berpakaian terbuka, perempuan itu mendapat banyak cat call dari banyak lelaki. Saat berpakaian sopan dan tertutup, tidak ada orang yang hirau._

 _Tapi bagaimana jika eksperimen itu diubah sedikit. Jangan hanya dilakukan pada satu tempat. Coba saja ubah latarnya, pertama di tempat yang dihuni orang-orang religius, tempat kedua adalah gang-gang yang diisi preman-preman. Lihat perbedaan apa yang akan terjadi._

Jongin tertegun membaca konten blog Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kyungsoo hanya mengupload tema-tema seputar IR, analisis berbagai isu hubungan antar-negara, isu organisasi internasional, dan isu internasional lainnya. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo meninggalkan itu dan membahas perdebatan di kelas.

Ada apa? Ia sangat ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi hubungan mereka bahkan tidak menjadi lebih dekat. Setelah klub jurnalistik berakhir dan jeda semester dengan libur yang sangat panjang, ia dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat jarang mengobrol. Selama ini yang membuat ia dan Kyungsoo mengobrol di luar tugas jurnalistik adalah tentang Conan, tapi saat ini kesamaan favorite itu pun tidak bisa membuat kedekatan mereka bertahan. Ah hubungan seperti mengobrol tentang anime tidak seharusnya disebut kedekatan, pikirnya sinis.

Kyungsoo jelas membuatnya seperti naik roller – coaster, terkadang perasannya membumbung saat mereka mengobrol santai, tapi terkadang juga perasaannya mengambang di awang-awang saat laki-laki itu bahkan tidak menghiraukannya berhari-hari, melirik saja tidak.

Jongin meletakkan selulernya, menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur.

Kyungsoo mampu membuatnya seperti ini, tapi Jongin masih saja yakin itu bukan perasaan suka. Entah karena perasaan itu tidak jelas, kadang muncul ke permukaan dan kadang samar. Atau karena sifat Kyungsoo yang kadang jauh - kadang dekat, kadang mengajak terbang – kadang membuatnya terhempas. Atau mungkin Jonginlah yang harus memperbaharui kamus romansanya yang lama tak tersentuh.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa uang yang eomma kirimkan sudah habis?"

"Baik, ma dan uangnya masih banyak"

"Baiklah, eomma mungkin akan mengunjungimu bulan ini"

"Nde"

Dan begitulah percakapan telpon antara ibu dan anak berakhir.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak dekat dengan ibunya. Meski telah tinggal berpisah sejak lima tahun lamanya, tapi ikatan batin mereka melebihi kuatnya benang nilon kualitas terbaik sekalipun. Kyungsoo hanya pulang ke kampung halamannya saat libur panjang dan ibunya hanya mengunjunginya saat kebetulan ada urusan penting di Seoul.

Tapi demi apapun, ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang cintai di bumi. Ibunya adalah satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan hidup di dunia yang memuakkan ini. Ibunya adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia masih menatap masa depan. Tapi ibunya juga menjadi salah satu alasan ia suka melarikan diri.

Memikirkan ibunya membuat Kyungsoo merasa lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah teduh ibunya, membayangkan orang-orang yang pernah ia sayangi. Ah air matanya menetes lagi. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Di langit-langit kelam meski berbintang, peri-peri kesedihan mencatat pertanyaan hati jiwa-jiwa yang rapuh..

 _Mengapa yang paling dicintai bisa begitu menyakiti?_

 _Mengapa begitu sulit berdamai dengan masa lalu?_

 _Mengapa kematian satu orang bisa membawa jiwa orang lain turut pergi?_

 _Mengapa?_

Di bagian langit lain, peri-peri cinta juga mencatat..

 _Bagaimana dua manusia bisa berakhir bersama, jika yang satu bergelut dengan segala kesamaran dan yang lain sibuk dengan segala kerapuhan? Sementara pemilik kesamaran itu bahkan tidak tahu jika ia hanya harus memperjelas dengan mengakui. Sementara pemilik kerapuhan itu tidak tahu bahwa ia hanya harus perlahan berdamai dengan dirinya yang telah ia siksa begitu lama._

 _Ah andai semudah itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 Hope

**Chapter 2 Hope**

Jika realists begitu pesimis akan perdamaian dunia, liberalists berpikir manusia tidaklah selalu jahat dan memiliki potensi menjadi baik. Karena itu para liberalist berpikir negara harus mencari teman dan bekerja-sama, karena mereka saling membutuhkan. Dengan demikian dunia akan lebih damai. Tapi banyak yang mencibir, perdamaian apa yang mereka harapkan jika perang terjadi di tempat di mana sumber daya bumi paling berharga ada? Liberalists mungkin utopian, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin saja itu adalah harapan yang paling dalam dan perlahan akan berhasil. Karena apa yang tersisa, jika harapan saja sudah tidak ada?

* * *

Naomi Rane

Present

AND THEN

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

EXO and others characters are not mine

 **Pairing**

KAISOO

And others official pair

 **Warn**

Out of characters (maybe), Typo(s), BL, Very slow updates !

* * *

"Ada apa dengan muka kusutmu itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

Hyuna memang sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Mereka selalu bersama hingga pada titik orang-orang berpikir mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi nyatanya tidak, meski Jongin memiliki segala syarat untuk bisa menjadi lelaki tipe idaman Hyuna. Syarat utama seorang laki-laki untuk bisa meraih perhatian Hyuna adalah cerdas dan Jongin memiliki itu. Ditambah lagi kedekatan mereka yang berjalan alami begitu saja tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Bisa dikatakan situasi mereka adalah situasi paling rawan jatuh cinta.

Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Terlalu banyak hingga obrolan mereka bisa memenuhi seluruh halaman buku setebal novel. Tapi bukan berarti Hyuna menyukai segala hal tentang Jongin. Ia jelas tidak suka Jongin yang sedang murung tapi tidak mau bercerita.

Sepasang mata berlensa abu-abu Hyuna menatap Jongin yang masih mengaduk-aduk jus apelnya. Hyuna menyeruput chocolate milkshake – nya sebelum berkata gemas.

"Kau akan bercerita atau aku akan mencari tahu sendiri"

Jongin mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Hyuna tajam. Terakhir Hyuna mengatakan itu, ia berakhir malu karena gadis itu benar-benar ke sana ke mari menanyai semua anggota Model United Nation dan English Debating Club untuk menanyakan apa Jongin ada masalah. Semua anggota berujung mengejeknya selama berhari-hari bahwa ia tidak seharusnya membuat istrinya khawatir.

Jongin menghela nafas juga menghela bayangan memalukan itu.

"Apa kau masih sering berbicara dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak juga. Setelah semester ini berawal kami sangat jarang berbicara atau sekedar chatting. Aku hanya beberapa kali menanyakan tugas. Beberapa kali kami sekelompok juga. Waeyo?"

Jongin menghela nafas lagi, yang kontan membuat Hyuna mengerutkan kening. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

Ia ingin megucapkan sesuatu lagi saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo memasuki kantin. Netra Hyuna mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju dengan bibir _plump_ berjalan menuju pantry dan memesan makannya.

"Kyungie-ah… duduklah di sini," tanpa mendengar respon terlebih dahulu, Hyuna sudah menyingkirkan tas dari kursi di sebelahnya, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk merasa tidak enak menolak.

"Kenapa kau sendiri? Di mana Baekhyun dan Luhan?" Hyuna dengan senyum kelewat manisnya.

"Mereka berdua kan tidak ada kelas hari ini," Mata kuliah pagi ini adalah mata kuliah pilihan. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengambil Terorisme dan Kejahatan Transnasional sementara Kyungsoo mengambil Globalisasi. Jadilah mereka terpisah. Tapi toh, Kyungsoo memang sering makan siang sendiri saat jadwalnya dengan kedua temannya itu tidak sesuai.

"Ah, aku lupa. Hehe"

Cengiran Hyuna adalah penutup suasana santai, sebab setelah itu kecanggungan yang entah dari mana datangnya langsung menyeruak. Biasanya ketika tak ada bahan obrolan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak akan secanggung ini. Mungkin karena sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka sangat jarang bertatap muka. Jongin sibuk dengan EDC semenjak dia menjadi ketua, sementara Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan penelitiannya.

Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan selulernya, mencoba tidak terganggu dengan Jongin yang mencuri-curi pandang padanya, Hyuna malah santai-santai saja menyeruput minuman kesukaannya. Untungnya, pesanan Kyungsoo datang dan itu berarti dia punya alasan lain lagi untuk tidak menatap Jongin.

Begitulah kebersamaan mereka berlalu, tanpa obrolan walau sekata pun. Itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut bersama, mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu dan duduk di satu meja.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang dingin hati yang tidak peduli sama sekali pada orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan sebenarnya mungkin ia adalah orang paling perasa yang pernah ada. Tipe hati yang ia miliki adalah hati yang terasah waktu dengan berbagai kejadian di dalamnya. Karena itu, ia tidak mungkin tidak tahu bahwa ia telah menarik ulur perasaan Jongin.

Ia sempat merasakan nyamannya berbagi cerita dengan laki-laki itu. Meskipun cerita itu adalah cerita yang tidak menyentuh cerita apapun di balik punggung Kyungsoo. Bahkan mungkin ia hampir saja secara tidak sadar membuka kunci gerbang benteng pertahanannya. Namun, ia telah mengalami banyak hal, terlalu banyak, hingga tenaganya hampir habis untuk sekedar bermain dalam romansa.

Mungkin benar dia mendorong jauh semua harapan yang mendekatinya. Tapi, bekas-bekas luka di memorinya spertinya selalu tertawa mengejek, seolah berkata…

" _Kau masih berani percaya pada harapan_?"

Waktu adalah hal paling lucu sekaligus misterius. Bagi beberapa orang waktu berjalan begitu lambat hingga rasanya memuakkan. Tapi bagi beberapa orang lain, waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga rasanya tak ada kesempatan untuk membuat sedikitpun kenangan.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di pertengahan semester empat.

Waktu bagi Kyungsoo terasa lebih lucu lagi. Dia berdiri di sini sekarang, melewati waktu hampir dua tahun di dunia kampus yang kata orang anta berantah. Rasanya ia telah melewati banyak hari, banyak jalan, banyak wajah, tapi rasanya tak ada kenangan apapun yang setidaknya pantas untuk ia tonton menjelang tidur di masa tuanya nanti.

Ia masih berkutat pada aktivitas membosankan. Seperti saat ini, menghadap Prof. Yesung, yang entah bagaimana bisa berakhir menjadi pembimbing penelitiannya.

Ia mengetuk pintu sebagai formalitas sebelum masuk tanpa mendapt jawaban. Sebenarnya pun ia tak harus mengetuk. Sebagi sekertaris departemen, orang-orang masuk dan keluar ruangan itu hamper tanpa henti.

"Bagaimana perkembangan penelitianmu?" Prof. Yesung tersenyum sebelum bertanya. Senyum yang menurut Kyungsoo hanya basa-basi lewat. Meskipun Prof. Yesung memang terkenal ramah dan memiliki pergaulan luas.

"Pihak kantor imigrasi mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki informasi terkait bantuan yang diterima para imigran ilegal. Mereka merekomendasikan untuk menemui pihak IOM*."

Prof. Yesung menghela nafas. Dan Kyungsoo tahu betul apa arti helaan nafas itu. Ingatan di kepalanya sesegar embun pagi tentang bagaimana Prof. Yesung bercerita mengenai sikap IOM yang tidak begitu ramah pada kaum akademisi, terutama peneliti. Jikapun diberikan kesempatan untuk meneliti, IOM selalu berakhir memberikan informasi-informasi yang bertentangan dan banyak yang ditutupi.

"Baiklah.. Saya akan mencoba menghubungi alumni IR yang bekerja di sana. Berdoa saja dia tidak terpengaruh menjadi sesombong staf IOM. Hahahah.."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sesuatu yang menurut Prof. Yesung lelucon.

"Tunggu saja kabar dari saya. Untuk saat ini coba lanjutkan mencari informasi langsung dari imigran ilegal.."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebelum pamit untuk berangkat ke kelas.

Ia menghela nafas lelah saat berada di ujung tangga yang harus ia turuni. Sebelum melangkah telepon genggamnya bergetar. Dan ia bahkan tahu siapa yang menelpon sebelum melihat nama pemanggil.

Karena 99 % orang yang menghubunginya adalah ibunya. Mari berhitung berapa kebohongan yang akan terucap kali ini. Ia menghela nafa sebelum menerima.

"Ya, ma?"

"Kyungsoo-ah. Kau dimana?"

"Di kampus," jujur.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah," bohong.

"Masih punya uang,"

"Masih banyak, ma," bohong.

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatan, nak. Ayahmu sedang sakit karena teralu keras kepala,"

Tubuh Kyungsoo menengang mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawan.

"Mm..," ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan air matanya menetes.

Ini hal yang biasa. Jika diingat, ia memang selalu berakhir meneteskan air mata bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu saat berbicar dengan ibunya di telepon. Tapi kali ini rasanya lebih sesak. Yang ada di sana bukan kerinduan pada ibunya, tapi perasaan sakit yang bercampur aduk. Perasaan benci yang menyakitkan.

Air matanya masih terus menetes saat ia mengangkat pandangannya dan bertemu netra tajam yang kali ini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak mau Kyungsoo artikan.

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

Kai.

Mengapa di saat kantor departemen sedang sepih, laki-laki ini yang muncul di antara semua orang?

Mengapa laki-laki itu muncul di saat seperti ini?

Dan mengapa Kyungsoo bahkan tidak merasakan keharusan untuk menghapus air matanya lalu pergi begitu saja, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Ia hanya terus memandang mata itu. Terus memandang mata iu dengan air mata menetes saat Kai berjalan ke atas menyusuri tangga.

Dan apa yang Kai lakukan selanjutnya membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

Ia merasakan tangan dingin Kai menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut seolah takut pipi Kyungsoo akan tergores. Sangat lembut hingga Kyungsoo merasakan perasaannya membuncah, hingga ia bahkan tak tahu lagi perasaan apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

.

"It was painfully pain but no one could understand all these things she went through, alone."

\- Fallen Leaves part 106

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
